vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Pidge (VLD)
Pidge Gunderson, whose real name is Katie Holt, is the current Paladin of the Green Lion of Voltron. She previously was a Comm Spec (Communications Officer) cadet at the Galaxy Garrison, disguising herself as a boy to avoid the discovery of her true identity who had been banned for hacking into Garrison computers. After Lance and Hunk tail Pidge to the roof of the Garrison after hours, she witnesses Shiro's crash-landing on Earth a year after the purported Kerberos Expedition's disaster. She joins the cadets in rescuing Shiro from the Garrison military alongside Keith, and investigates why aliens are coming to Earth. Her assistance in discovering the Blue Lion triggers the events leading to the return of Voltron, beginning Pidge's new life as a Paladin fighting the Galra Empire. Official Profile Guardian Spirit of Forest Pidge originally joined the team to search the galaxy for missing family members, but then came to understand the larger goal of conquering Zarkon and liberating the universe. Pidge loves and understands all things tech and often finds it easier to talk to gadgets than other humans.Voltron: Legendary Defender Official Website Appearance Pidge is a fairly small girl with light brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Her hair is messy and short, reaching down to her neck. At its longest points (directly above the neck), Pidge's hair curves in all directions, leaving only short strands left to grow below them. She has two strands of hair that sprout from the top of her head, one slightly longer than the other. Her thick eyebrows are covered by her bangs, which, at their longest point, grow to the bridge of her nose. Other bangs curve towards either side of her face, some land on her forehead and others behind her ear. Additionally, Pidge dons thin, gray, circular-framed glasses when she doesn't wear her Paladin helmet. In her Paladin armor, Pidge's uniform mirrors her fellow Paladins but with green accents to match that of her Lion. When she is not in her Paladin armor, Pidge wears a long-sleeved white shirt trimmed in lime green at the neck and shoulder, and at the waist and pockets. The cuffs and neckline of the shirt are orange, the latter of which stands tall and loosely wraps around her neck. The collar's base is gray with an orange, rectangular center. Beneath the sweater, Pidge wears long, gray khakis and orange boots, which are white at the toe and gray along the ankle and sole. Next to the heel, the shoes are accented with orange. Prior to her taking on the identity of Pidge, Katie wore no glasses. Her hair was long, reaching down her back, and she was seen wearing it in a purple headband and a side ponytail. Her bangs framed her face before they were cut. The lavender dress Katie wore was long, and had a white section at the torso that wrapped around her waist, and extended as a large stripe down the front and back of her dress. Her mary janes were a similar lavender color, with a deeper purple bottom. Personality Sharp-witted, sarcastic, and a genius with Earth and alien technology alike, Pidge is the small firecracker of the Voltron team who values truth, honesty, and viable facts. What she lacks in physical size and strength she makes up for in brains and personality. Pidge can be rebellious, stubborn, and temperamental with little fear of the consequences, even the prospect of treason.Season 1, Episode 5: "Tears of the Balmera" She trusts the objective data of what technology tells her that she believes her family still lives even when they are presumed dead, and that aliens exist.Season 1, Episode 1: "The Rise of Voltron" Pidge has a love of technology that initially surpasses her ability to engage with people; she happily bonds with a recomputed Galra drone she calls Rover quicker than with any of her teammates, mourning its loss, and later fawns over the sight of the alien robot Beezer.Season 1, Episode 6: "Taking Flight" Pidge's preferred means of interacting with people is through teasing and firing well-aimed quips, but Pidge wants to believe in the people around her. She's relieved to learn Shiro is not the monster that attacked her brother like she is initially hurt to hear of and physically embraces himSeason 1, Episode 3: "Return of the Gladiator" - a sharp contrast to the introverted loner she displays more often. She has her own goals in mind of finding her missing family and struggles to balance the immense love she feels towards them with her opportunity to change the fate of the universe. Season 1, Episode 4: "Fall of the Castle of Lions" Her unwavering determination to see her family reunited, and her concealed identity of a girl, leads Pidge to be intensely private, protective of her things, and a stand-offish person with little interest in spending time with her teammates, even during her days at the Garrison.Season 1, Episode 2: "Some Assembly Required" An ambitious girl who doesn't take any slights from anyone, Pidge is used to working alone and nearly leaves the team because of what she feels she must do herself. Pidge is able to come to an understanding of what she can do for everyone, embracing her father's foresight that she'd do something great for the universe. She has since openly bonded with the rest of the team. This is especially true once she reveals her identity - believing she should stop keeping secrets and own all of who she is, as a Paladin - and learns almost everyone knew her gender already and happily accepted her. She retains her temper and (violent) lack of tolerance for (Lance's) immaturitySeason 1, Episode 10: "Collection and Extraction", but cooperates well with everyone on missions, providing keen insight and support. Abilities As the Green Paladin, Pidge's Bayard takes the form of a katar that can be used as a grappling hook and deliver a high-voltage shock. Like other Paladins, she's also able to form an energy shield on her other arm when using her Bayard. Pidge herself is agile, nimble, and can use her intellect and craftiness to take down enemies physically stronger than her. Her small size allows her to move much stealthier than her other teammates and remain undetected. While not studying as a fighter pilot officially, Pidge read all the flight manuals she could find at the Galaxy Garrison and shows notable skill piloting the Green Lion. Pidge's unmatched skill with technology and technical insight allows her to create entire new armaments for alien spacecrafts in a minuscule amount of time. She upgraded the Green Lion with a cloaking device shortly after becoming its Paladin. With the use of her laptop, Pidge is able to study and adapt Galra and Altean technology to her needs. She can hack into secure alien and Earth computer systems with ease, recover lost data from a destroyed Galra warship, and even make use of Shiro's arm for accessing Galra data. At the Garrison, Pidge surprises Lance and Hunk with the technology she's built strong enough to pick up radio transmissions from aliens as far away as Kerberos. Trivia *Pidge's dorm room at the Galaxy Garrison is A-34. *Pidge is the shortest of the Paladins. At the purported age of 14, she is also the youngest of the Paladins.San Diego Comic Con 2016 *Pidge is based on the character Pidge of the previous Voltron franchises, who in turn was based on the character Hiroshi Suzuishi of Beast King GoLion. She is the only incarnation of Pidge to be female. Gallery Pidge2.png Pidge3.png Pidge4.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Team Voltron Category:Humans Category:Paladins Category:Galaxy Garrison